At the close of the 2nd International Congress, Copenhagen, 1973, Toronto was chosen to host the 3rd International Congress on Cleft Palate, and W.K. Lindsay was selected as President. The Congress has the support of The Canadian Cleft Palate Conference, The American Cleft Palate Assaciation, The Canadian Society of Plastic Surgeons, The Canadian Orthodontic Society, and The Canadian Speech and Hearing Association. The composite membership of the Facial Treatment and Research Centre of The Hospital for Sick Children and the Maxillo-Facial Clinic of The Ontario Crippled Children's Treatment Centre, Toronto, are all involved actively in the planning and conduct of the Congress. The Congress will be broad in scope, involving basic clinical studies related to cleft lip, cleft palate, and other cranio-facial anomalies. It will be highly multi-disciplined in approach with contributions from and presentations relevant to multiple dental specialists, plastic surgeons speech pathologists, otolaryngologists, pediatricians, geneticists, psychogists, and medical social workers. Twelve thousand potential registrants have been contacted. Realistically, we might expect 1,000 to 1,200.